


I'm just a little slow on the uptake

by checktheargyle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Prince Jongdae keeps falling in love with the wrong people, without realising he's been in love with Luhan all along. au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just a little slow on the uptake

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent. not sorry. I miss LuChen.  
> story also includes the following side pairings: Jongdae / Liyin (one-sided), Jongdae / Minseok (one-sided), Jongdae / Kyungsoo (one-sided), Baekhyun / Taeyeon (minor), Baekhyun / Chanyeol (very minor), Baekhyun / Zitao (almost non-existent)

Turn left, turn right. _The coast is clear._

Jongdae slowly unlocks the side gate with the keys he had stolen from the palace head chef’s son - a really nice man who was great at everything except remembering where he kept his personal items - and pushes the gate open as softly as possible. There was a slight creaking noise but Jongdae ignores it, easily assuming no one would hear it as with all the other times, before he pushes his bicycle out of the compound. Remembering to lock the gate, Jongdae hops onto his bicycle seat and cycles away towards the park.

Really, the palace security badly needs improvement if Jongdae’s been sneaking out so easily, so often.

Going via the park by the river is actually a longer route to his cousin’s place, but Jongdae always elects to travel this way which allows him to cycle with a freedom he rarely gets to enjoy. It used to be Joonmyeon and him, albeit with bodyguards for company. But ever since his elder brother had come of age and became saddled with more royal duties to attend to, it's been Jongdae off on his own.

(Jongdae supposes he could always drag out Jongin for company if he really wanted to, but his younger brother's always too busy either learning dance, eating chicken, or sleeping. Plus, it's harder sneaking out with two people.)

He's covered about half the distance to his cousin's house when he hears the sound of a bicycle speeding towards him from behind. Jongdae knows it's dangerous going off on his own, and has received countless lectures from his personal bodyguard - Uncle Oh as Jongdae affectionately calls him - but this is the first time Jongdae feels his senses heightened in fear.

Jongdae pedals faster, but someone speeds past him only to slide to a sudden stop in front, blocking his way and forcing Jongdae to brake hard. He loses control, but just when he thinks he'll fall and scrap his knees, he feels arms grab a hold of him, breaking his fall. His eyes widen when he finds himself staring at a really, really good looking face, before panic kicks in.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

He gets out of the other's grasp easily, moving to keep a distance between himself and the stranger. His mind whirls at top speed as he tries to recall some self defence techniques that Uncle Oh had taught him when he was younger.

"Your Highness, are you okay? I'm so sorry for scaring you." The other man says.

"Who are you?" Jongdae questions, as he takes in the black suit donned by the other.

"My sincere apologies for being so rude, Your Highness. My name is Luhan, and I'm part of the Royal Guard. It's my first day today which is why you probably don't recognise me. Not that you have to recognise each and every face of the people who work for the Royal Family. And neither am I implying that you're too arrogant and stuck up to bother to remember our faces. I’m just saying that there's so many of us so it’s understandable that you can't possibly know all of us."

Jongdae blinks his eyes. He’s somewhat amused, but maintains a blank face because he knows better than to let his guard down. The stranger looks young, possibly Joonmyeon's age or even younger. Then again, Jongdae knows that Uncle Oh's son, who is of the same age as Jongin, has already been training since young and is really strong despite looking like a skinny larva.

One should not judge a book by its cover, which is why Jongdae is not going to believe this gorgeous stranger so easily.

"Let's go back, Your Highness. It's late and isn't safe for you to be out on your own."

"Did your mama never tell you how dangerous it is to follow strangers? I'm not following you.”

“Then will you let me follow you, Your Highness?” Luhan asks, a small smile adorning his face.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Are you stalking me?”

“Well I suppose being a bodyguard does entail a form of stalking, Your Highness.”

A chuckle slips out of Jongdae before he could catch himself. He points an accusing finger at Luhan. “You can’t expect me to believe that you’re one of the royal guards with a personality like that. Most of the guards are all serious with no sense of humour.”

“If I’m an impostor, wouldn’t it be easier for me to just knock you out and carry you into the white van that’s stopping suspiciously at the side of the road just a few meters away?”

“What?” Jongdae takes a quick glance, but sees nothing and turns back to glare at Luhan for scaring him.

Luhan just smiles brightly at him. Jongdae bends down to pick up his fallen bicycle and gets on it, ready to continue on his way to his cousin’s house. He hears Luhan following him, and tries to speed up but Luhan catches up easily.

“Where are we heading to, Your Highness?”

“You’re awfully friendly, for someone your rank.” Jongdae snaps.

“I apologise for stepping out of line, Your Highness.” Luhan says softly, sounding sincere. It makes Jongdae feel guilty. He blames it on Luhan’s pretty face.

“We’re going to Chanyeol’s house.”

Luhan looks like he wants to ask more questions, but doesn’t. They maintain a strangely comfortable silence the rest of the way. When they finally reach their destination, Jongdae presses the buzzer.

“It’s me.”

“Who’s that with you?” Chanyeol’s voice booms over the intercom.

Jongdae points to Luhan with his thumb. “He’s an exchange student who got lost!” Luhan looks at Jongdae quizzically.

“He’s wearing a suit.” Chanyeol’s skeptical voice sounds over the intercom again.

“Oh, he went for a job interview but then he got lost and now he can’t find his way back to the dorms.”

“Really...”

The gates open and the two make their way in, seeing Chanyeol at the front door. When Jongdae skips up the steps of the front porch, Chanyeol makes a move to grab Jongdae with the intention of shoving his cousin into the house and away from Luhan.

Luhan reacts instinctively, moving so quickly that before Chanyeol could figure out what happened, Luhan has already twisted his arm behind his back and forced Chanyeol’s body against the wall. At the side, Jongdae laughs in glee.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol groans in pain. Luhan releases him and apologises quickly about reacting instinctively because of his job. Jongdae does a quick introduction, before asking what movie they’re watching tonight.

“No one’s ever followed you before.” Chanyeol says as he jogs alongside Jongdae towards the living room, Luhan keeping a distance behind.

“He’s a strange one.” Jongdae replies. “But I like him. I’m gonna keep him.”

Chanyeol snorts, and reaches out to pull Jongdae into a headlock. He pulls back at the last minute, arm frozen in the air as he whips his head behind him to stare at Luhan. The other maintains a blank innocent expression on his face, as if he was harmless. At the side, Jongdae chuckles, before reaching out to pull Chanyeol around the shoulder and dragging his cousin to the living room, ignoring the latter’s protest.

(Luhan thinks Jongdae is entirely not what he expected of a prince, but is pleasantly surprised anyway.)

♔

Luhan’s presence become a constant.

Uncle Oh’s the mentor of Luhan, which explains Luhan following them around to most places. Luhan’s quiet most of the time, only speaking when asked a question, and usually nodding his head to whatever his mentor is telling him.

The silent demeanour doesn’t bother Jongdae much except when it’s just the two of them. Somehow, Luhan always manages to catch Jongdae on his way out, but doesn’t stop him from leaving, merely following quietly. It gets eerie after a while, like a ghost following him in the night to the park. He’s not scared, just uncomfortable.

Luhan senses this, and finally breaks the awkward silence.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry that my presence is making you uncomfortable, but it’s not safe for you to be travelling alone, especially at this time of the day. You can just treat me like a shadow, if it helps.”

“I was fine before.” Jongdae says, but without bite. “If you’re going to follow me all the time, I would rather you talk to me instead of floating around like Sadako. She’s not exactly the most appealing of company.”

“My hair’s not long enough.”

“And you’re prettier.”

Luhan scowls. Jongdae laughs. Luhan’s frown turns into a smile seeing Jongdae’s laugh.

Jongdae learns that Luhan is only a year older than Joonmyeon, and that he hates being called ‘pretty like a girl’, which was exactly what Joonmyeon said the first time he saw Luhan. Luhan’s eye had started twitching while he used all of his self-control not to rebuke. It’s even more amusing to Jongdae when he can tell that Joonmyeon isn't oblivious to Luhan’s irritation, all the while smiling as he even added that if Luhan was a girl, she would be his type. Jongdae’s quite sure that Luhan would have punched Joonmyeon in the face if his brother wasn’t the Crown Prince.

Jongdae learns that Luhan always wanted to be a professional football player, but instead of being scouted by a professional club, he was scouted to join the Royal Guard instead. Or at least, this is what Luhan tells him, but Jongdae knows better than to believe everything Luhan says after that first time at the park. When he presses Luhan to tell him the true story, Luhan merely shushes him and says, “It’s a secret.”

“You shouldn’t be keeping secrets from the prince.”

“But I need to maintain the image of being a man of mystery.” Luhan says, with a straight face.

Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Some months later, Luhan officially becomes Jongdae’s personal bodyguard.

(Jongdae might have made a special request to his father, with lots of whining included.)

♔

The sight of Luhan and Chanyeol play-fighting never ceases to amaze Jongdae. Anyone else observing the scene would think that Luhan was of the same age as them, instead of six years older.

“They’re at it again, huh?” Baekhyun chuckles as he settles onto the bench and drapes himself over Jongdae.

Baekhyun’s his cousin’s roommate, since Chanyeol had decided to experience dorm life in their first year of college. Baekhyun’s also the son of some new hotshot politician, and according to Luhan, may only be getting close to Jongdae for his father’s benefit. This was what Luhan warns him only one week after Baekhyun joins their clique.

In the second week, Luhan warns him that Baekhyun was also befriending him for personal benefit.

“Be more specific.”

“My sources tell me that he likes your cousin.”

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae makes a face. “Of all people?”

“No, obviously not Chanyeol. Who would want him? I meant your other cousin. Taeyeon.”

“Where are you getting all these ideas from?”

“I did a background check on Baekhyun. Although the Taeyeon thing was admittedly something from the grapevine.” Luhan says without batting an eye.

“Lady Taeyeon.” Jongdae reminds Luhan. “We’re in public, watch how you talk.”

“My sincere apologies, Your Highness.” Luhan bows almost mockingly. Jongdae feels a grin threatening to break out. He bites his lips to stop the laughter from escaping.

Luhan reaches out, a thumb brushing against Jongdae’s lips. “Don’t do that.”

Jongdae likes that after a year, Luhan feels comfortable enough to initiate skinship. He likes how Luhan treats him like a younger brother and not just some national treasure to protect. He really likes how Luhan has wormed his way into his heart, dug a hole, jumped in, and refused to come out. It’s come to a point his misses the days when Luhan is off duty and he doesn’t get to see nor talk to the older boy.

“Earth to Prince Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s voice breaks his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m royalty. That makes my thoughts highly expensive.” Jongdae remarks. He glances to the other two and notices that Luhan already has Chanyeol forced to the ground, the other hitting the ground with his palm to admit defeat. “I have a question.”

“Go ahead.” Baekhyun mumbles as he cuddles closer to Jongdae.

“Are you straight?”

Baekhyun snorts. “Normally, don’t people ask whether the other person is gay?”

“Well, it’s you.” Jongdae retorts.

“Look in the mirror and maybe you’ll see the hearts in your eyes whenever you are talking to that bodyguard of yours.”

“Luhan’s like my older brother, since y’know, my older brother is too busy for me.” Jongdae says.

It’s true. On top of his duties, Joonmyeon’s too busy courting someone so that they can get married and give birth to more royal babies. There was once when he spotted Joonmyeon’s blond hair and had a shock, only to be informed that Joonmyeon dyed his hair more than a week ago.

“Hmm, if you say so.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I’m fine with both genders, I suppose. Does it bother you?”

“No, no. Just curious that’s all.”

“That was totally random.”

A few months later, Baekhyun hooks up with Chanyeol. They last for only a month, and it apparently doesn’t affect their friendship. A month after that, Baekhyun hooks up with Taeyeon. They go steady right until Taeyeon’s graduation at the end of the school year, when his cousin decides Baekhyun’s a little bit immature for her. (“A little bit?” Luhan remarks. Jongdae smacks Luhan hard with his left hand while his right hand continues to pat Baekhyun on the head, consoling his heartbroken best friend.)

When Baekhyun appears to have finally gotten over the break-up, Jongdae jokingly (or maybe not jokingly) asks if that’s the reason Baekhyun’s friends with him, so that he has ‘connections’.

“I’m yours.” Baekhyun replies, before hugging Jongdae like a koala. Jongdae snorts but doesn’t push Baekhyun away. He doesn’t notice Luhan frowning.

(Luhan actually thinks Baekhyun looks adorable like a puppy, but he’s still a piece of shit.)

♔

Jongdae declares his first crush to be his Asian Literature tutor, Zhang Liyin. It’s only an elective, but it’s the class he looks forward to the most every week. Classes always ends with Jongdae joining Chanyeol and Baekhyun for lunch while he gushes about how amazing Liyin is, much to the other two's amusement.

“Your Highness, without meaning to sound rude, the truth is that you do not stand a chance with Miss Zhang.” Luhan says one day. Before Jongdae can protest, Luhan continues. “She’s from a very good family background which would suit you. However, she has a boyfriend. They’re childhood sweethearts, and are soon to be engaged, in approximately one week. Her boyfriend has planned a very nice surprise for her. In conclusion, a nice lady like her wouldn’t give up on her relationship just because you’re the prince.”

Jongdae gives Luhan a judging look. “Did you do a background check on her too like you did with Baekhyun?”

“Of course. It is my duty to check on everyone who is associated with you. Your safety is my priority.” Luhan replies without shame.

“It’s just a crush that I have no intention to act on, so don’t get your panties in a twist, Luhan.” Jongdae punches Luhan on the shoulder. “Now, be a good servant and get me some coffee so that I can stay awake for my remaining classes.”

“I’m not supposed to be leaving your side.”

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun’s just over there.” Jongdae points at his best friend who was flirting with some exchange student. At Luhan’s unimpressed face, Jongdae adds. “He knows hapkido."

“Baekhyun’s useless.” Luhan says. “Plus, that Zitao kid he’s flirting with knows wushu and could be waiting for an opportunity to kidnap you the moment I turn my back.”

Jongdae’s not even surprised that Luhan knows about Zitao’s wushu background.

“You make my life sound way more exciting than it really is.”

Luhan gasps mockingly. “With me in your life, of course it’s exciting.”

“I’m surprised you don’t get along with Baekhyun. The both of you are so full of yourself.”

Luhan pouts. He actually pouts. Jongdae is aghast because he doesn’t know whether he should coo over how cute Luhan looks, or if he should be crossing his arms and showing his disbelief that Luhan was pouting at him. Really, it’s like Luhan never cares about the difference in rank between them. (Although that’s one reason why he enjoys Luhan’s company so much.)

“I can’t believe you’re pouting at me. You’re so cute right now I should pinch your cheeks.”

“Am I not allowed to be upset, Your Highness?” Luhan continues to give Jongdae a sad puppy look. “You just compared me with Byun Baekhyun.”

“Baek thinks he’s your twin, by the way. I didn’t want to tell you earlier.”

“What?” Luhan makes a face. “He is thinking too highly of his looks.”

Jongdae snickers. “To this day, I still haven’t figured out how you ended up with this job.”

“Are you complaining, Your Highness?” Luhan asks.

Jongdae grins. “Nope. Absolutely not.”

(Luhan’s still insulted that Baekhyun sees himself as Luhan’s twin.)

♔

Jongdae meets Minseok because of a sudden coffee addiction.

Since Luhan refuses to buy Jongdae coffee, but Jongdae doesn’t stop whining about it, he ends up making an arrangement with his best friend to deliver handcrafted coffee to the prince before classes. Minseok only agrees because Luhan tells him he can use it to advertise his quaint little cafe, and also because Luhan promises to pay for all their meals together for the period of twelve months.

Minseok is Jongdae’s second crush.

He starts forcing Luhan to bring him to Minseok’s cafe after classes end. He uses the excuse of studying to spend hours at the cafe. Luhan didn’t lie when the cafe starts to be brimming full of other students who treat Jongdae as some sort of trendsetter.

(Apparently, there are a lot of those people. Luhan has seen many try to pull off Jongdae’s funky dress style to no avail.)

Minseok always lets Jongdae try out his new concoctions, much to Luhan’s chagrin. (“They could be poisoned!” Luhan exclaims each time. They both ignore him everytime.) Jongdae sees this as a sign that Minseok might like him back.

“Your Highness, I’m afraid I cannot understand how you can see that as a sign of interest.” Luhan deadpans. “He’s treating you like a guinea pig."

“You’re always so negative, Luhan.”

“I agree with Luhan-hyung.” Chanyeol chimes in as he slides into the seat next to Jongdae. “Not saying that Minseok-sshi is a bad person, but I can’t see how it’s considered a ‘sign’ that he lets you test out his new drinks.”

“He even delivers coffee to me daily. Personally handcrafted!”

“That’s only because Luhan-hyung forces him to.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“But he’s always nice to me.”

“Minseok’s nice to most people as long as they aren’t me.” Luhan states with a grave look. “He’s also very straight.”

“Wow, why didn’t you just say so earlier?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “That should have been the most important fact.”

Jongdae gets angry with Luhan for not telling him earlier and making him look like fool in front of Minseok. Luhan tries to make up for it by collecting Jongdae’s coffee every morning before picking Jongdae up. Jongdae only manages to stay mad at Luhan for a week.

(He doesn’t break his coffee addiction though.)

♔

Kyungsoo’s presence in Jongdae’s tight-knit circle of friends is unexpected, but not unpleasant.

The younger boy was a scholarship student in their private university, coming from a middle income family and making him a rare breed among the rich and elite. Kyungsoo also has the unfortunate fate of accidentally breaking Baekhyun’s new Vertu. As payment for the damages to his phone, Baekhyun forces Kyungsoo to be his 'personal slave’.

Being Baekhyun’s personal slave includes preparing lunchboxes for Baekhyun every school day. It also includes cleaning up Baekhyun’s pig sty of a dorm room (which Chanyeol happily moved out of in his second year to return to his not-so-humble abode), while Baekhyun sits around ordering Kyungsoo around. If Baekhyun needs to go collect his laundry from the dry-cleaners, he brings Kyungsoo along to ‘carry the clothes’. If Baekhyun wants to go for breakfast at McDonald’s or late night runs at the convenience store, Baekhyun expects Kyungsoo to drag himself out of bed and meet Baekhyun wherever he is.

Jongdae pities Kyungsoo. He buys a new Vertu and hands it to Kyungsoo to give to Baekhyun to ‘pay off his debt’, but Kyungsoo politely declines. He tells Baekhyun to take the damn Vertu and stop bullying Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae and says, “Your Highness, thank you for your magnanimity, but I can afford another on my own."

(Chanyeol gleefully takes the phone in the end.)

Jongdae thinks Baekhyun’s angry with him because he doesn’t see Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo for the next few days. Chanyeol whines that without Kyungsoo around, he’s lost his musical soulmate. Luhan tells Chanyeol to shut it after consecutive days of whining, but also tells Jongdae to apologise.

“Why do you assume it’s my fault?” Jongdae glares at Luhan. Of all people, he cannot believe that Luhan would side Baekhyun over him.

“Baekhyun gets lot of stick for his friendship with you. Many people crtiticise him for being friends with you for personal gain. Even I thought so in the beginning. So he most likely took offence when you bought the phone for him.” Luhan explains.

“Oh. But you know I didn’t mean it that way!” Jongdae grumbles. “I just thought he was taking things too far with his treatment of Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo can protect himself.” Luhan smiles like he knows a secret Jongdae doesn’t. He probably does. Knowing Luhan, Jongdae assumes his bodyguard has already done a thorough background check on Kyungsoo. Maybe Kyungsoo is some sort of kungfu master.

One day, Jongdae catches sight of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The latter seems to be choking Baekhyun in some sort of wrestling move. Then, when Kyungsoo has released Baekhyun, he starts to hug Baekhyun in a comforting manner as the other continues to struggle with the pain inflicted.

“See, I told you so.” Luhan says with a smug voice.

“Is he a professional wrestler of some sort?”

“Nah, he just learnt that from television I suppose.” Luhan says. “This isn’t the first time Kyungsoo has snapped at Baekhyun. You just never witnessed it before.”

“And you have? Even though you’re with me all the time?”

“I have my sources.” Luhan waggles his eyebrows.

Jongdae finds Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hanging out with them again, although he hasn’t apologised, but not for want of trying. Baekhyun seems to want to sweep the incident under the rug each time he tries to bring it up, and Jongdae gives up.

He has more pressing matters at hand anyway. Like how he feels his heart flutter when Kyungsoo smiles at him or laughs at his jokes. Or how he feels all warm inside hearing Kyungsoo sing along to whatever song Chanyeol’s strumming on his guitar. Or how he feels something like heartache at the sight of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bantering and being all up in each other’s space like it’s perfectly normal for them.

“Don’t you hate Baekhyun?” Jongdae blurts out his question one day, when it was just the two of them before one of their shared classes. Luhan was having the day off, and the other guard on duty when Luhan isn’t around normally just lurks at the back of the lecture theatre instead of hovering around like a hawk.

“Me?” Kyungsoo widens his eyes. “Why do you think I hate Baekhyun?”

“Because of how he orders you around?”

Kyungsoo laughs softly. “He’s just lonely. A lonely brat.”

“Oh.” Jongdae says, and doesn’t continue. He suddenly feels like he doesn’t really know Baekhyun at all, and that Kyungsoo seems to know more about his best friend in the course of two months compared to his two years of friendship.

“I like him.” Kyungsoo says, without any prompting from Jongdae. He flashes that heart-shape smile of his at Jongdae before repeating his confession. “I really like him.”

Jongdae feels his heart shatter.

Luhan finds him hiding under his covers the next morning, refusing to get out of bed. He tries to coax Jongdae out with food, but the prince refuses to budge, feeling all miserable because he just realised he might have been a little in love with Kyungsoo who was in love with Baekhyun instead. He feels he’s entitled to skip classes for a day and hide in his bed until the misery goes away.

Luhan somehow manages to crawl underneath the covers and hide under them next to Jongdae. He pulls Jongdae into a hug, rubbing his back in a comforting way. They stay like that for awhile, before Jongdae’s stomach betrays him and growls like he’s missed three meals. The traitor! He’s only skipped dinner and is just a little late for breakfast that’s all. It only counts as one point five.

Laughing, Luhan forcefully drags Jongdae off the bed and presents him the breakfast set which he had brought from the kitchen.

“Yixing made all your favourites.”

“Who’s Yixing?”

Luhan snorts. “The son of the head chef. The one who keeps leaving the keys around for you to steal.”

“Oh, that’s his name.” Jongdae nods. Stealing keys and sneaking out at night seems like such a distant memory. “Hey, I want to go to the park to cycle. Come with me?"

“Of course.” Luhan smiles, reaching out to pat Jongdae on the head.

(They learn later that Baekhyun might have accidentally on purpose let Kyungsoo break his phone. And Kyungsoo might have accidentally on purpose fell for Baekhyun’s trick and broke the phone. Jongdae thinks they’re the most riduculous couple ever.)

♔

Jongin likes Luhan.

This is according to Sehun, son of Uncle Oh, and also bodyguard of Jongdae’s younger brother. Also known as classmate of Jongin’s since they were of the same age.

Jongin prefers calling Sehun the worst best friend in the world. Jongdae calls him the spawn of Satan pretending to be Uncle Oh’s son. Joonmyeon thinks Sehun is the cutest kid alive.

Spawn of Satan pretending to be Uncle Oh’s son tells Jongdae one day to keep Luhan on a leash, so that Jongin cannot steal him. Jongdae thinks Sehun is joking until he starts to notice Jongin’s odd behaviour whenever Luhan was around (which is almost all the time since Luhan is usually where Jongdae is).

He confronts Jongin about it one day, when they were in the palace and Luhan didn’t have to be around him 24/7.

Jongin denies it vehemently. He says it’s Joonmyeon’s fault for continuously commenting that Luhan looks more like a pretty girl than a royal guard. He says that Luhan is as confusing as Taemin, a fellow classmate of Jongin’s who once cross-dressed and pretended to confess to Jongin as an April Fools’ joke. And when Jongdae still doesn’t appear to be convinced, Jongin says that blood is thicker than water and Jongdae need not worry because he’ll never fight with his brother over a girl, or in this case, a boy.

If Chanyeol was here, Jongdae is sure his cousin would be loudly declaring that Jongin is the most precious and loveable human being alive. (Chanyeol takes any opportunity to do so.) And while he feels touched by Jongin’s words for maybe around ten seconds, Jongdae finds himself reeling at the implication that he was jealous and being all possessive about Luhan. He finds himself spluttering, lost for words, a very rare occurrence.

“Why do you look shocked, hyung?” Jongin asks, no malice in his voice. “You mean you never realised? I thought you knew since you’re confronting me about my so-called feelings for Luhan-hyung which Sehun claims I have.”

“I’m not possessive, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I think Luhan-hyung’s the more possessive one. You know, Sehun says that Luhan-hyung hardly takes the day off because he doesn’t trust anyone else to protect you well enough. And apparently he’s paranoid about everyone who comes within a ten-foot radius of you.”

Jongdae finds himself speechless again. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed how Luhan, compared to other guards, takes way less rest days and is constantly around. Which makes Jongdae happy anyway because he would rather have Luhan around than anyone else.

Oh.

“Seriously? You’ve only just realised?” Jongin says when he notices the look of enlightenment on his brother’s face. “Even mum and dad have noticed. No wait, even Joonmyeon-hyung has noticed.”

“They have?” Jongdae’s eyes widen. He hates being the dense one, being the last one to find out about things. But it seems everyone else is aware of something going on between Luhan and him, when the two of them are clueless. Or maybe it’s just him that’s clueless. Maybe Luhan has known all along?

“If you’re worried about what our parents think, they seem fine with the idea.” Jongin states. "I guess you’re lucky you’re not the Crown Prince so you’re not obligated to provide an heir to the throne."

Jongdae doesn’t bother responding to Jongin. He flees the room and down the stairs, running to the kitchen where he knows Luhan likes to hang out during his breaks. He’s panting by the time he reaches (he forgets how big the palace is sometimes) and sees Luhan munching away happily on some snacks Yixing must have made.

“Jongdae?” Luhan smiles, before offering the plate of food to the prince.

Jongdae shakes his head as he approaches Luhan, stopping right in front of the other. “You’ll never leave me right?”

“Of course.” Luhan answers without missing a beat.

“You’ll always be with me right?”

“Of course. Did you ever doubt my loyalty, Your Highness?”

“So you’re only promising to stay with me because of your loyalty and obligation, and not because you love me, right?”

Luhan pauses this time, looking at Jongdae seriously. Jongdae feels his heartbeat quicken with anticipation. He’s not entirely sure what he wants to hear from Luhan.

“What would your reaction be if I told you that I’m doing it because I love you, compare to if I told you I am only doing it because it’s my duty?"

Jongdae groans in frustration. "Just tell me the truth. I hate the suspense.” He points an accusing finger at Luhan before adding. “And don’t you dare tell me you need to maintain your image of being a man of mystery.”

Luhan chuckles. “Your Highness, are you asking me because you’re in love with me?”

“Yes, you idiot!” Jongdae snaps. When he realises it a second later that he had inadvertantly confessed, he decides _to hell with it_ because he really, really, really wants to know Luhan’s answer. He jabs his finger against Luhan’s chest. “Now as your prince, I demand you to give me an answer immediately before I do something drastic.”

Luhan grabs a hold of Jongdae’s hand to stop his finger attack, and uses it as leverage to pull Jongdae closer to him. Jongdae falls easily into Luhan’s arms. Jongdae thinks this is so unfair even as he makes himself comfortable on Luhan’s lap.

“Is this good enough of an answer?”

“You asshole. Can’t you give me a proper answer?”

“I’m shy.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes even though he knows Luhan cannot see him with his head buried against Luhan’s shoulder.

“And I think I might have to quit my job.”

Jongdae pulls back slightly to look at Luhan, a pout on his face as he whines, “Why?!”

“I don’t think my job allows me to date anyone in the Royal Family. Quite sure it’s against the rules.”

“You want to date me?” Jongdae bites his lips to stop himself from smiling.

This time, Luhan leans forward to capture Jongdae’s lips. It’s a quick and short kiss, but it leaves Jongdae turning red as a tomato.

“You asshole! That’s my first kiss!”

“Good!” Luhan smiles proudly at his achievement.

Jongdae makes a face. “You’re incorrigble. Why do I like you?”

“I’m amazing.”

“Are you sure? I might have to ask Sehun to do a background check on you.”

Luhan laughs. Jongdae thinks Luhan makes a stupid face when he laughs, but he likes Luhan all the same.

(And they live happily ever after.)

♔


End file.
